Agent Thomas
Agent Jack Thomas was a Homeland Security agent who asked for Vincent Keller and Catherine Chandler's help to stop a threat. He was portrayed by Arnold Pinnock. Storyline Agent Thomas came into Vincent's cell after he had been imprisoned on a murder charge. He & Agent Barnett claimed that Agent Knox had sent them to run some tests on Vincent. Not wanting to create trouble, Vincent went with them to a lab. However, he quickly figured out they weren't working for Knox, when he saw them watching Gabriel Lowan, and overheard Catherine say that Knox doesn't know where Vincent is. Seeing Catherine go into Gabe's apartment, Vincent got so angry, he transformed and revealed himself as a beast to Thomas & Barnett. When Vincent woke up, he figured out they were monitoring Gabe because they think he's a threat. He offered to "handle" the threat for them. They let him go, and Vincent was exonerated soon after. Gabe wasn't killed, and instead turned himself into a beast to kill Vincent. However, he was killed by Catherine. Gabe attacked J.T. Forbes, Vincent's best friend, who was left with little hope of recovery. However, he was saved by Agent Thomas with a miracle cure. He & Barnett say that they need Vincent & Catherine's help because they're dealing with a threat that is "worse than beasts," which they will only know about if they agree to help them out. Though Vincent doesn't want to get involved, Agent Thomas still reaches out to Catherine, telling her that they have a serious threat, and that she owes them for saving J.T. Thomas & Barnett show her evidence they found of people being experimented on to do the impossible. Catherine, though, refuses to get Vincent involved unless they show definitive proof of superhuman experiments. Thomas later calls Catherine to help interview Marissa Zane, whose husband, Tyler, is someone they both think is one of the experiments. After interviewing Marissa, Thomas, Barnett, and Catherine are attacked by Tyler, who kills Barnett, severely injures Thomas, and knocks out Catherine. Catherine witnesses him climbing a building and escaping. Thomas & Catherine are brought into the hospital, where Vincent finds out about the case, and later comes back to the hospital to get more information from Agent Thomas. When he gets to his room, though, he finds Tyler trying to kill Thomas before he jumps out the window. Agent Thomas tells Vincent he needs to stop this. Vincent is able to track down Tyler, and is able to subdue him, with Catherine's help. Agent Thomas has Tyler moved to a secure facility until they can figure out how to cure him. While Agent Thomas is unconscious, Catherine uses his notes that leads her & Vincent to Alton Finn, another experiment. They figure out that Thomas took a serum meant for Alton, and gave it to J.T. Meanwhile, Alton tortures Agent Thomas into giving up J.T.'s name so he can get the serum meant to heal him. Thomas also tells Alton that J.T. is working on synthesizing another dose to use on Thomas. Alton traps & corners J.T. into forcing him to give Alton the serum, but J.T. is able to inject it into Agent Thomas, saving his life. After he wakes up, Vincent tries to get more information out of him about the superhuman experiments. Thomas insists he doesn't know who's behind it, which is why they needed Vincent's help. Soon after, Thomas is shot dead by superhuman snipers Bob & Carol Hall. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased